Kenwyn Jones
High agility Hand-to-hand combatant Athleticism Marksmanship |weapons = Providence Weapons Mouse's Gun |gender = Female |hair color = Dark brown |eye color = Dark brown |allies= DI Hutton, Rex, Noah, White Knight, Bobo, Sqwydd, Etude |enemies= Mouse, Mouse's Partner |portrayed by: = Rutina Wesley }} Agent Kenwyn Jones is a former Providence cadet. 1.17, "Basic" She later graduated from Providence Basic Training and joined Providence as an official agent. History Background At some point in Kenwyn's life, Providence was responsible for saving her family. Kenwyn later joined Providence because she wanted to repay her debt to them. The experience seemed to have a profound effect on her, causing her to take her training very seriously. Season One Basic Cadet Kenwyn Jones was first introduced to Rex and Noah at a Providence basic training camp, where she debriefed them on what to expect. Later, she participated in a Providence vehicle race between two groups of four people. She was assigned to a group that had Rex as the driver. After Rex lost the race, Kenwyn, who was previously number one on the scoreboard, was then dropped to third. Strongly disappointed, she stormed past Rex saying, "Why are you even here?" Eventually, Rex tried to apologize to her, but she refused to accept his apology. She then stated that she wouldn't "let a tourist mess up something she'd worked years for". The next Providence test required cadets to battle E.V.O.s in the Cage. Rex was up first. Thinking it was unfair for Rex to go in there with his abilities, Kenwyn turned the collars off that restricted the E.V.O.s' full potential. However, the Sergeant then notified Kenywn that Rex would be sent to the demo rotation, and that she was now up. Shocked to hear this, Kenwyn didn't tell the truth about what she'd done and proceeded to take on the task. While being attacked by E.V.O.s, she tried her hardest to avoid them. Many of the E.V.O.s escaped from the Cage, including Weaver. Eventually, Kenwyn was cornered by the E.V.O.s but was saved shortly afterward by her teammates. Rex defeated Weaver, and they climbed on top of the massive E.V.O. to get out. After watching Rex, she understood that he was Providence material. Kenwyn then devised a plan to distract the E.V.O.s from Rex so that he could go on offense. They eventually succeeded, but Kenwyn was unfortunately trampled by an E.V.O. in the commotion. Rex saved her and she admitted the truth to him. Fully understanding, Rex told her not to worry about it. Later, when the Providence cadets were being rewarded with medals for their hard work, Rex lied to the sergeant and said that Kenwyn had saved them all, just as she was about to admit the truth. Season Two Lost Weekend After becoming an official Providence agent, Kenwyn was sent on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate an underground party being held by E.V.O.s. While on the mission, Kenwyn could sense Rex's discomfort with her being a part of the team. Kenwyn then stated that she wasn't there to simply have fun. After arriving at the party, Kenwyn found it strange to see E.V.O.s and humans associating with one another. Kenwyn later disagreed with Rex's approach to the mission and wandered off on her own to investigate. She suddenly ran into Skwydd, quite startled by him. Rex found them and introduced both of them to each other. Kenwyn, who was somewhat taken aback, acted nervously around him. Afterward, Kenwyn overheard Rex asking an E.V.O. about receiving threats. Kenwyn pulled him to the side and asked him why he didn't tell her and that it should be reported to White. With that being the exact reason why, Rex told her that she needed to calm down and stop being so controlling because he's clearly more experienced. Disappointed but understanding, Kenwyn confessed she only wanted to earn his respect just like how he already had earned hers. After he reassured her that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed, they heard a nearby scream and ran to witness Skwydd's powers going haywire. Skwydd fell unconscious and Kenwyn and Rex went into further investigation. Later on, Rex covered a performance for Skwydd in order to keep the party guests amused. Strongly disagreeing, Kenwyn believed that Rex would ruin their cover. In the middle of making plans to get who they were after, Rex spotted Thump. Rex chased after the E.V.O., with Kenwyn following. While being asked questions, Thump was knocked unconscious by Mouse. Surprised to see this, Kenwyn and Rex chased after her. Rex got shot, and Kenwyn successfully stopped her, discovering a disguised human. They both held her down for questioning and Mouse told Rex and Kenwyn about her disapproval of humans and E.V.O.s mingling. She told them that her partner, who was an E.V.O., was helping her fulfill this mission. Suddenly the party got out of control with another overpowered E.V.O. Kenwyn tried to evacuate the guests who were running around frantically. Afterward, an explosion occured, causing rocks to fall and block the cave entrances. Although it was intended to hurt people, Rex flew in just in time to allow the rocks to fall on him instead. Worried, Kenwyn ran to his aid proceeding to Rex making it safely out. More trouble brewed, and Rex and Kenwyn ran to help. Kenwyn held back Mouse and restrained her. Mouse admitted that she had a "bomb" and that her partner was the bomb. Kenwyn then put together that the E.V.O. enhanced his own nanite powers to turn himself into a living bomb to kill the party guests. Eventually finding Rex, she and told him Mouse's plan. Mouse's partner surrounded Kenwyn and Rex. Since Rex failed to hurt him, because his weapons exploded on impact, Kenwyn decided to jump into battle and threw him off his feet. Unfortunately, he recovered and attempted to explode. Skwydd came in and enclosed it around his enhanced ink that could now turn solid. The explosion was halted, everyone survived and the bad guys were captured. Back at Providence for White Knight's interview, Kenwyn lied for Rex and told White that Rex did everything by the book. White, finding this strange, thought that they had worked well together and that he would have to send them on another mission once more. Personality Kenwyn is a serious, focused, hardworking Providence agent. She was top of her class which also shows that she has some impressive intelligence. After Rex joined her team, he brought her grades down, causing her to descend from being number one. Out of anger, Kenwyn tried to sabotage Rex, showing she can be vengeful at times. 1.17, "Basic" Kenwyn is also shown to be very uptight and controlling. On her first Providence mission with Rex, it was clearly evident that she thought she knew more. When Rex was buried underneath a pile of rocks, Kenwyn became very worried, telling herself to "keep it together", implying that she might not do so well under pressure. Physical Appearance Kenwyn is an African American girl with long dark brown hair that reaches her back and dark brown eyes. She always wears her hair in a pony tail and wears her usual Providence uniform when working at Providence. She likes to dress very professionally. For example, she wore a blouse and collared shirt with dress shoes when going on a small mission with Rex to a party. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Combat': Kenwyn is shown to be very agile and skilled with firearms and Providence weaponry. Being human, Kenwyn has no E.V.O powers, but she has great hand-to-hand combat and gymnast skills; having great physical strength and flexibility. When attempting to capture Mouse, Kenwyn did numerous flips and tumbles that eventually took Mouse out even through she fired relentless laser shots at Kenwyn. Taking the gun for herself, she put good use to it. Kenwyn had also fought AMP, an E.V.O that was much larger than she was. She fought it off by using her surroundings as weapons. For instance, she used large rocks to push off of in order for them to launch at her opponent to inflict greater damage. *'Intelligence': Kenwyn's intelligence seems to be quite impressive as well. She excelled in the academic goals of Providence Basic Training and was ranked #1 out of all the other students. She even graduated top of the academy as lieutenant. She easily put together the facts that Mouse had given to her and figured out what Mouse's plan was with her partner. Relationships Rex Salazar : "I'm not going to let some tourist mess up something I've worked ''years for."—Kenwyn insults Rex. 1.17, "Basic" Rex and Kenwyn are both Providence teammates and are very good friends. Their relationship with each other has changed dramatically from where they first started. When Kenwyn first met Rex, she disliked him because of the way he presented himself and how he made her grades drop from being number one in her class. She tried to get revenge on him by turning off the collars, used to prevent the E.V.O's from using their powers in training. Strangely things became mixed up, and she was sent to go training instead. After E.V.O's began to escape from the Cage, Kenwyn saved Rex by acting as a distraction. She later admitted the truth to Rex and apologized. During an award ceremony, Rex covered up for her by telling DI Hutton that she saved him and stopped the E.V.O's on her own. : ''"You're right. You're the veteran. All I can contribute is what I learned in training. I just want to earn your respect...the same way you already earned mine. Can't you understand that?"— Kenwyn admitting her feelings to Rex. Later on, Kenwyn is introduced to the team and has graduated from Providence Basic. She went on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate a party set up by E.V.O's. Although things were awkward for Rex at first, Kenwyn later admitted that she only wanted to earn his respect the way he already earned hers. The two socialized but continued to butt heads every now and then. But along the way, they finished the mission and became closer. She saved him by the end of the episode by lying for him the same way he did for her. Skwydd : "Well she's a load of laughs"— Skwydd's sarcastic comment about Kenwyn The two are first introduced in Lost Weekend. She was startled a little by his appearance but only because she was new to seeing different E.V.O's on a regular basis. She greeted him, but was a little bit disgusted by the ink Skwydd secreted through his hands, wiping it on her pants later on. Later at the party, when his powers were enhanced, she took good care of him after he was knocked unconscious. White Knight Kenwyn assumes that since White Knight is the leader, he is the solution to all of her problems while on missions. Every situation she encounters, White Knight is the first suggested to call. Rex told her that White Knight really wasn't who he seemed to be. She lied to White Knight before about Rex on a mission and how he "followed everything by the book". Appearances Season One *117. "Basic" Season Two *203. "Lost Weekend" Trivia * Before joining Providence, she gained the rank of lieutenant while being a cadet. * She was the top of her class when graduating from Providence Basic. References Category:Characters Category:Providence Category:Providence Agents Category:Humans Category:Females